Digital Love
by Zashache
Summary: 'John Hamish Watson, masukan kedalam memori hati? Pilihan: iya atau tidak.' tubuh Sherlock Holmes bekerja layaknya seperangkat komputer. SH/JW.


**Title:** Digital Love

**Rate: **T

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John H. Watson.

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **'_John Hamish Watson, masukan kedalam memori hati? Pilihan: iya atau tidak_.' tubuh Sherlock Holmes bekerja layaknya seperangkat komputer. SH/JW.

**Notes: **User itu sama dengan Sherlock.

©** Sherlock**, belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

© **BBC Sherlock, **belongs to Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mycroft Holmes.

_Memanggil: dua kali mengirim pesan, tiga kali menelepon, dan empat kali menggedor pintu 221B Baker Street._

_Pilihan yang bisa diambil: menghiraukan Holmes tertua idiot itu, menggubrisnya dengan mengata-ngatai program dietnya, atau melemparkan karung sampah ke mobilnya._

_User utama, Sherlock Holmes, memilih pilihan kedua._

Mycroft berdiri di bingkai pintu flat milik Sherlock dengan wajah merengut. "Adikku sayang, mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari _flatmate _untuk mengatasi kebosananmu."

"Hem. Terserah. Oh ya, Mycroft; bagaimana dengan program dietmu?" tanya Sherlock dengan wajah khawatir bohongan.

_Usulan Mycroft: dapat diterima. Mode memori selektif dipilih, menyimpan dibagian memori jangka panjang. _

_Memasukan tujuan mencari flatmate kedalam prioritas utama keseharian user Sherlock Holmes, dilakukan._

_ Saving data..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Jam menunjukan pukul: 02:00 AM._

_User sedang memainkan violin, menghadap ke jendela flat._

_Kurang lebih 2 hari dan 8 jam User tidak makan,_

_Dan kurang lebih 3 hari User tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup._

_Fungsi kerja tubuh menurun sebanyak 40 persen. Usulan untuk tidur dan makan diaktifkan._

_User Sherlock Holmes memilih untuk menghiraukan usulan tersebut._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

John Hamish Watson.

_Mencatat data baru: rambut pirang pasir, tinggi badan relatif, bola mata berwarna biru muda, mengalami PTSD akan medan perang, menderita pincang psikosomatis di kaki kanan, dan bekas luka tembakan di bahu sebelah kiri._

_Tambahan informasi lain: John Watson terlihat sabar, memiliki emosi yang stabil, tetapi emosinya bisa terpicu karena PTSD atau hal-hal lain yang belum diketahui oleh User._

_Aksi yang harus dilakukan dengan John Watson:_

"...Jadi, Afganistan atau Irak?"

"...Apa?"

_Menjadikan John Watson sebagai flatmate, kini menjadi prioritas utama._

_ Saving data..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Sherlock, sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan? Kau sebaiknya memikirkan kondisi tubuhmu juga, tidak hanya mendewakan otakmu."

John bertanya, berdiri bertolak pinggang di depan Sherlock yang tengah berada dalam '_mind palace' _miliknya.

_User memasukan perkataan John dan memprosesnya. John Watson terdengar khawatir, wajahnya yang memang terlihat sendu kini makin sendu._

_John Watson khawatir dengan User._

_User Sherlock Holmes kini dipresentasikan dengan 3 alternatif jawaban:_

_Jawaban satu, "Mengkonsumsi sesuatu membuat kerjaku jadi lambat, John."_

_Jawaban dua, "Aku tak butuh makanan. Tidak hari ini."_

_Jawaban tiga, "Bah, sentimen."_

_User mengalami kebingungan untuk memilih jawaban nomor satu apa tiga._

John kemudian menambahkan, "Aku bisa memasak untukmu." Ujarnya.

_User merekontruksi kembali jawaban yang pas untuk menjawabnya._

_Akhirnya User memilih,_

"Baiklah, John." Sherlock bangkit dari kursi dan pergi berjalan ke dapur. John mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan senyuman puas.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Jantung dan paru-paru User: bekerja hampir diambang batas._

_Paru-paru bernafas berat, bekerja maksimal setelah User berlari masuk kedalam gelanggang kolam renang._

_Jantung berdetak kian cepat per-detiknya, dicampur dengan emosi kecemasan yang datang dari otak._

"...Sherlock."

John Watson berdiri disamping kolam renang. Bayangan titik merah _sniper _bergerak-gerak disekitar jantungnya.

Kedua pupil mata Sherlock Holmes mengecil ketika John membuka jaketnya dan memperlihatkan ada seperangkat bom melingkar diperutnya.

_Emosi hati milik User kini mengambil alih semua sistem._

_Berbahaya:_

_User sedang mengalami kecemasan dan ketakutan level empat._

_John Watson berada dalam bahaya._

_Prioritas User sekarang ialah untuk menyelamatkannya._

_Catatan tambahan bagi User, John Watson telah membobol emosi hati milik User Sherlock Holmes._

_Investigasi lebih lanjut akan dibutuhkan._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Pukul 12:30 PM. Siang hari. User tengah berada dalam kondisi mind palace._

"Sherlock."

_User memainkan ulang suara John Watson dalam pikirannya._

_User mulai merekonstruksi bayangan John Watson. Otak membangun sosok John di dalam pikiran User, memperagakannya melakukan berbagai macam hal yang User ingat._

_User Sherlock Holmes menghabiskan seharian waktunya tiduran disofa sambil membayangkan John Watson;_

_Setengah dari memori milik User terpakai untuk mengingat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan John Watson._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

John mengingatkan Sherlock, "Tolong makan yang teratur."

_Sherlock memasukannya kedalam memori selektif, yang kemungkinan akan dia masukan ke memori jangka panjang atau malah menghapusnya secara permanen._

_User memilih untuk memasukannya kedalam memori jangka pendek._

John mengingatkannya lagi, "Jangan lupa untuk tidur, Sherlock! Juga jangan mencela orang lain secara terang-terangan!"

_Lagi-lagi User memilih untuk memasukannya kedalam memori jangka pendek._

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, John mengingatkan Sherlock.

"Sherlock, aku ini temanmu, kan?"

...

..._Sherlock Holmes memasukannya kedalam memori jangka panjang._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Terjadi luapan emosi dalam sistem:_

_User tak mampu mengontrol dirinya._

_Emosi bercampur aduk dengan pengaruh obat, menghasilkan halusinasi anjing raksasa yang telah merenggut ayah Henry Knight._

_User Sherlock Holmes kehilangan kendali akan emosi dan sistem tubuhnya._

_Amarah kini mengambil alih._

"Sherlock, tenanglah. aku ini temanmu, dan aku khawatir denganmu." John duduk bersebelahan dengan Sherlock, menunjukan rasa khawatirnya terhadap sang detektif.

"Teman!?"

_Mulut User dikontrol oleh amarah yang tertahan dikerongkongan,_

"Aku tak memiliki teman, John!"

John Watson untuk sesaat terkejut, kemudian dia berkata. "Huh, tak heran." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sherlock dengan wajah terluka.

_User telah mendapatkan kesadaran kembali: amarah meredup dan Otak kembali mengambil alih._

_Emosi memproduksi jutaan rasa bersalah, yang kemudian langsung pergi menusuk hati dan membuat tenggorokan milik User Sherlock Holmes tercekat._

_Sherlock Holmes mengalami emosi yang baru untuk pertama kalinya._

_Emosi ini akan masuk kedalam catatan emosi yang pernah dialami oleh User sepanjang hidupnya._

_Emosi yang teridentifikasi sebagai,_

_Rasa bersalah._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"...John."

_Kondisi User saat ini: tidak diketahui._

_Kondisi hati User saat ini: bercampur aduk._

_Kondisi tubuh User saat ini: mengalami keringat dingin._

John Watson menengok kebelakang, menyadari kehadiran Sherlock dibelakangnya. Raut wajahnya tak dapat ditebak.

_User menarik tangan John Watson._

_Menambah data baru dalam berankas data berlabelkan 'John Watson': tangan John sangatlah dingin dan halus; tak seperti bayangan User yang melihat fakta bahwa John adalah seorang tentara._

John kebingungan dengan sikap Sherlock. Wajahnya perlahan memerah, mulai dari ujung telinga hingga hidungnya.

_User melepaskan tawa._

_User menangkap wajah merona John Watson dan menyimpannya di memori jangka panjang khusus John Watson._

"Sher-lock?" John berkata dengan hati-hati. Dia tak menyadari bahwa kini dirinya berada dalam dekapan Sherlock, ada dua tangan panjang melingkar di pinggulnya.

_User merasakan kepuasan._

"...Jangan pernah pergi dariku." Sherlock berbisik di telinga John, membuat wajah Watson semakin merah dan dia mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dibawah nafasnya.

"Dasar bodoh, siapa yang akan pergi meninggalkanmu? Bisa apa kau tanpa diriku?" John berkata ketus.

_User mencatat bahwa itu adalah sarkasme._

_User melepaskan kekang emosinya. User Sherlock Holmes sudah belajar bahwa tak ada gunanya untuk menahan emosinya jika bersama dengan John Watson;_

_Karena John Watson membuat kinerja komputer otak Sherlock Holmes berjalan beriringan dengan emosi dan moral,_

_John Watson membuatnya jatuh cinta._

"Uh..."

John mengangkat wajahnya. Kening kepalanya menyentuh dagu Sherlock, mata biru lautan bertemu dengan mata abu-abu kebiruan.

"...A-apakah kau akan menciumku atau tidak?" ucap John, membuang pandangan kesamping.

_User menarik ujung bibirnya. Sebuah seringai dikeluarkan._

_Sebelum mencium John Watson, User telebih dahulu mengupdate berankas data hatinya:_

_John Hamish Watson,_

_Masukan kedalam memori hati?_

_Pilihan: iya atau tidak._

Sherlock Holmes memilih,

Iya.

_Masukan kedalam memori hati terdalam?_

Iya.

_Dilindungi oleh password?_

Iya.

_Selama-lamanya?_

...Iya.

Dan akhirnya John Hamish Watson tetap berada di dalam hati Sherlock Holmes untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

(END)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music on the background: "Marry me John" – St. Vincent)

**Mattgasm:**... "_Marry me John, I'll be so sweet to you, you won't realize I'm gone._" ... _yes this song exits_. Dan mungkin ini fanfic BBCSH terakhir saya di ffn (sama yang satu lagi karena belom rampung *plak*). Karena... saya gak mau ngotorin fandom BBCSH Indo lebih dari ini? ;7;

Mungkin selebihnya bakalan di post di blog... ;7;)/ _cheers! Forgive the typos and thank you! _

**Trivia: **judul "Digital Love" diambil berdasarkan lagu yang berjudul sama, yang dimainkan oleh Daft Punk.


End file.
